random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Creators
The Creators are powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 21 of them, which is half the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. It is rumored that bad things will happen if a mortal speak the true name of a Creator if both of them hate each other. However, if said mortal and Creator are on friendly terms, then nothing bad will happen if they do so. It is very commonly believed that the Creators are the most powerful entities in the Multiverse. However, some say that there are very few entities that are even stronger, but barely anyone believed. As Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, with their most known ability being creating objects out of thin air in a matter of seconds, no matter how powerful or how massive they are. All of them are genderless, and their true forms are incomprehensible. However, they get to choose the gender and the appearance for their physical manifestation, and they can switch genders at will for whatever reason. There can only be 21 Creators at the same time. Should a Creator ever die, they will be replaced by a new, reincarnated one that have little to no traits of their previous self. This has lead to only two of the first creators, Denizen and Brine, remaining in the hierarchy to this day. Denizen, the Prime Creator The Sphere of Genesis. The Orb of Void. The Globe of Command. Denizen is a glowing orb and the prime creator, although through hierarchy and not age. It takes many forms, including the form of a cloud and the form of a tree, although its true nature is unknown and always will be. Like the rest of the creators bar THORIUM, it was born through Chaos. It was one of the original 21 creators, and is tied with them as the first entities to exist... Denizen can see anywhere into the past in any universe or realm it pleases. It can also project a hologram from its head about what happened in the past, in order to tell other entities, especially its fellow Creators, about what happened without having to talk to them. It should be noted that "Denizen" is not its true name. Managing to pronounce its true, unpronounceable name will cause the speaker to receive a series of strange, prophetic dreams for the next seven nights, no matter if they are on friendly terms with each other or not. Denizen does not have any alternate counterparts, as it never entered the mortal plane of existence for its alternate counterparts to be generated. As such, it is also not imprisoned in Carcerem—its insanity is its own prison. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' True Neutral — Balance in all things. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere — Oversized, sentient atoms that existed since the beginning of time. *'Weapon of Choice:' Banhammers — Hammers that are so powerful that they are able send a mortal to LIMBOv2 upon mere contact. Fortunately, it has to be used by Denizen itself in order to do that or even deal damage, so it will never fall into the wrong hands, and Denizen is very hard to anger. *'Occupation:' Overseer of the Creator Council — As the Prime Creator, Denizen's job is to lead his fellow Creators in their job to maintain the Multiverse, keep them in check, and oppose those that stand in their way, especially Brine. *'Residence:' The Void — In the beginning, there was nothing. And then nothing became everything. Except for the Void, where literally nothing, except Denizen, is there, no matter how much time has passed. Elodian, the Adjuster The Cyclops of Change. A single-eyed humanoid entity that resides in the multiverses and adjusts events as needed — it is the cause of the Mandela effect, to put it simply. It only seeks to benefit the creators and the multiverses, and he knows what would happen if it misused its powers. Takes a masculine persona. His true name changes every day, and people who managed to speak his current true name will cause their fate to shift in a good way or a bad way for 3 days, depending on the relations between the affected mortal and Elodian. However saying his nickname, "Elodian", out loud won't do anything. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Hythean *'Weapon of Choice:' Drills — Because Elodian thought swords are too mainstream. *'Occupation:' Changer of Ways — His job is to set right what once went wrong, and to set right what are going to go wrong. *'Residence:' Speculum Observatory — A hollowed-out planet-sized space station made of unbreakable glass. Whoever is inside the Observatory's hollow core will gain temporary omniscience to know about everything inside the Multiverse, and in turn, knowing about the things that need to be changed. **Because of the dangerous potential of the Observatory, it is heavily guarded by powerful guardian entities to protect unwanted individuals from accessing the Observatory. Nobody but Elodian and other non-evil Creators are granted access, except for very specific circumstances where mortals are allowed to enter. Aether, the Time Lord (Airtoum) The Patroller of Time. The second-oldest of the Creators, only surpassed by Denizen and Brine (who are tied), and followed by Yharim. His birth indirectly caused the creation of the most powerful Anti-Creator, Ares. Despite his age, he looks and acts like a young adult human. He was once on great terms with Yharim, but got betrayed by him when he succumbed to his evil side, as the consequence of becoming the only friend of Brine, the Red Dragon. Nowadays, his greatest goal is to bring Yharim back to the good side, and rally everyone to turn against Brine at once, in order to defeat the Red Dragon for once and for all. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Temporal Dragon — Unique-looking Celestial Dragons that look like humans with short, brightly colored purple horns, and unnatural eyes. However, they don't have a tail or wings. They're otherwise human, aside from their superpowers that usually revolve around time manipulation. They are the most powerful of the entities who are born inside the Space-Time Continuum itself, with the second-most powerful rumored to be the Time Eaters, which are far below the Temporal Dragons in terms of power, but are still very powerful. *'Weapon of Choice:' Time Magic, cast from his hands. *'Occupation:' Time Patroller — Aether's job is to ensure the timelines are stable. If someone messes with time in any way, intentionally or not, he will stop that person. *'Residence:' Space-Time Continuum — A bizarre dimension that serves as the gateway for beings to travel from one point of time to another. While entities aren't supposed to be born in this place, some of them did originate in this dimension, and if they do, they will be have time-based powers. An example of this is the Time Eaters. **Aether was the first one to do so, since his birth caused the dimension to form around his birth location, allowing time travel to be possible. **In some eyes, this phenomenon is beneficial to get to know what really happened in the past. For others, however, saw more harm than good about this dimension, considering that even the smallest actions by time travellers, evil or not, can cause significant changes in history. Ivaris, the Caretaker of Life The Mother of Life. Also known as Karah or Organima. Ivaris is extremely indecisive, but when she makes her mind up on something, it's permanent and won't change. She cares greatly for all life, as she feels like a mother to them. She will not hesitate to call out decisions by the other creators that could endanger life in the multiverse, and often gets into conflict with Elodian due to him editing her decisions. Saying her name out loud does nothing. Literally nothing. Not because her name is powerless, but because she wills of it to do nothing. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Balari *'Weapon of Choice:' Bows — She found Elodian's drills to be too brutal, Denizen's banhammers to be too punishing, and Brine and Yharim's lasers to be overkill. So she chose another type of weapon instead. She made sure that her bows are as painless as possible, while still highly damaging. *'Occupation:' Life Custodian — Her job is to look after life in the Multiverse. If a galactic or universal apocalypse is about to happen, it is her responsibility to stop it. *'Residence:' The Sanctuary — A ringworld that surrounds a star, which is full of species of all kinds that evacuated from doomed planets, both sapient and non-sapient, both fauna and flora, both supernatural and natural, both synthetic and organic, etc. Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist The Father of Science. This Creator is the cause of all Science Fiction. He does not exist in any single form, rather taking on whatever suits his needs and wants for the moment. He is either the source of technology or the power of the universes he created (e.g. the Force in Star Wars). Any sapient entity of a sufficiently advanced civilization can speak his name without trouble. However, those from civilizations without spacefaring technology who speaks his name will be infected by various mechanical diseases, such as SCP-217 the Clockwork Virus. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Good — If needed, he will destroy entire star sectors with Superweapons to preserve the greater good. * Race: Unknown. However, he takes on a humanoid form. * Weapon of Choice: Any weapons produced by or represents highly advanced civilizations. Examples include energy blasters and Lightsabers. He is also in control of a massive fleet of starships and Superweapons from every single universe, with the latest estimation of its size at infinity. * Occupation: The Scientist — He is the reason that advances in any field happens. * Residence: The Otherworld — A pocket universe where the most powerful of civilizations, such as the Forerunners and Celestials, reside in peace. More specifically, he resides within a massive planet-sized droid with its inside designed to sustain what a planet can, over geologic era. This droid is known as "Terra Cavas", or "Hollow Earth" in Latin. Eterna, the Thinker (Eternulli) The Oracle of Concept. The White Dragon. Possibly the most unpredictable creator of all, Eterna is decidedly erratic and impossible to reason with. However, she believes in the good within even the darkest of villains, and holds onto the belief that they will one day return back to the light. Eterna is slightly younger than Yharim, making her a fairly old Creator. She is highly creative and will use the weirdest of things to her advantage. As a result it is extremely hard to predict what she'll use to attack next, making her a very tough opponent to beat. Saying Eterna doesn't do anything. In fact, she's the one of the only two (the other one is Ivaris) of the creators where saying their name doesn't have any effect. Except maybe slightly heightened creativity. Who knows. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. *'Race:' Ethereal Dragon — Sometimes known as the White Dragon, associated with purity and a blank canvas—the origins of creativity. The Ethereal Dragons are a subspecies of the Celestial Dragons that come from Medius. They are holy dragons who love to create things, be it ideas or objects. And such, their nature makes them opposite to their evil counterpart, the Destruction Dragons. While the Destruction Dragons immediately destroy those who anger them, the Ethereal Dragons are normally peaceful and are quick to forgive. By default Ethereal Dragon horns are grey, but ones with colour are generally much, much more powerful. *'Weapon of Choice:' Paintbrush — Doesn't look dangerous, but can hurt a lot. The home of all creations, can be used for giant attacks via a simple stroke - tsunamis, laser beams, and much more. Is a very efficient whacking stick. Also, it never runs out of paint. *'Occupation:' Bringer of Ideas — Eterna helps with the creation of new worlds though her boundless creativity, as well as helping the existing ones continue to thrive and expand. *'Residence:' Medius — A dimension lying between the physical and spiritual world. She can go back and forth whether needed. Notch, the Shaper of Worlds The Foreman of Construction. The former leader of Team Mojang, which is the group of individuals responsible for turning the universe of Minecraft into a video game on Earth. The universe was originally discovered by the team's leader, Notch, in 2009. For unknown reasons, Team Mojang formed Minecraft into a game, becoming the literal gods of the universe, ruling from a palace in the sky. He is responsible for shaping the landscapes of planets across the Multiverse. Without him, the planets would be flat, and boring. Saying his name out loud while hostile will cause a Creeper to appear behind the affected mortal and explodes. It is rumored that Notch is capable of dueling the Godmodder on his own, and did so in the past. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords — Because the signature weapon of Minecraft is the Diamond Sword. *'Occupation:' Worldbuilder — Using the power of Minecraft's world generation, he can shape the planets in no time. *'Residence:' Mojang Palace — As described above, he rules the Minecraft universe from a palace in the sky. Anima, the Arch Sorceress The Provider of Magic. Anima is the source of everything supernatural, be it superpowers, magic, supernatural entities, anomalous objects, or anything that doesn't exist in the normal world. Without her, the Story Arc Multiverse would be as mundane as real life, if not counting the Creators or the Anti-Creators. The reason she bestowed mortals superpowers is so they could have a chance to resist against the Anti-Creators. Her essence, known as "Mana", flows throughout the entire multiverse. Whenever someone uses a superpower or casts a magic spell, they are indirectly drawing upon her essence, whether they know it or not. This applies to any beings that aren't machines or are composed of organic matter as well, and since they need mana to exist, if she's killed, everything will become mundane once more, and these entities will die out, until Anima gets reincarnated. Another consequence of her death is the fact that the lesser gods will descend into mortals, and become powerless to enforce the Creators' rule as a result. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. She knows that her essence allows villains to become far more powerful than they should, but it's also required for mortals to become more resistant against the Anti-Creators. *'Race:' Empyrean Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons whose true form is a blue hypergiant star. Normal Empyrean Dragons are considered lesser gods on their own, and they can manifest their avatars (AKA their humanoid/Celestial Dragon/non-star forms) anywhere in the solar systems they reside in. In the star system of an Empyrean Dragon, life is much more abundant than normal star systems, and magic, supernatural entities, and other kinds of anomalies are much more common. *'Weapon of Choice:' Magic — She can utilize any superpowers at will, by casting them from her hands. *'Occupation:' Sustainer of Magic — As described above, her very existence is required for supernatural things to function. *'Residence:' Imana System — This is where Anima's true body resides, with a total of 27 planets orbiting her, and all of them are abundant with lifeforms and "supernature", which is nature that revolves around anything that isn't part of the mundane world. The Master of Masters The Seer of Foresight. A mysterious hooded man gifted with the power of Foresight (being able to see into the future). He used this power to write a book of prophecies, to which he gave to his six apprentices, five of which are the Foretellers. He has immense intelligence, being able to create beings such as the Chirithy Dream Eaters. He mysteriously disappeared off the face of the world he originated from. Despite Denizen apparently already having some form of Foresight, Denizen can only see so far and look indefinitely into the past, while The Master is able to see almost infinitely into the future. Denizen couldn't see the corruption of Incareon, yet The Master could. As a matter of fact, his nature is that mysterious that the phenomenon concerning calling a creator by their true name won't happen. The name you see is only a title, his real name is not known. Attempting to call him by the title would yield no results. However, if said title is spoken enough times, what happens next depends on who spoke it: If the speaker is good, he would simply telepathize to said speaker to not look for him, that he's always watching... If the speaker is special to him, like MM, said speaker would experience an unexplained burst of knowledge. Concerning both cases above, The Master may actually appear to the speaker and speak to them. However, only the speaker and a select number of witnesses may actually see him. When this happens, All of the aforementioned will be in a dimensional plane that makes them invisible and intangible to all the others. This requires a hefty amount of psychic energy from The Master himself, so he rarely does it. He only does it if the scenario is just right and/or he must do it. But, if the speaker is evil, something very bad to the speaker will happen and it CANNOT be stopped. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful/Chaotic Good — His behavior is unpredictable. He usually would be Chaotic Good due to his playful, eccentric and mischevious nature, but he can go to Lawful Good and be serious *'Race:' "Human"(?) — Due to his gazing eye, he's seen more than human, especially being able to vanish into thin air and appear in dreams *'Weapon of Choice: '''Unknown — He had given up his weapon to one of his apprentices. However, he can easily make another, if not already, more powerful weapon than his old one. *'Occupation: The Foreseer — Like a prophet, due to his ability to see into the future. *'Residence: '''Unknown. Seriously, you can't find him. Don't try to find him; you'll get lost trying. RobTop, the Updater The Cube of Repair. The Creator who created the Geometry Dash universe. He is the one responsible for installing updates for the Multiverse in order to fix instances of broken physics laws. Currently, he has created a total of 4 universes — Namely, the Boomverse, the GDverse, the Moltenverse, and the Zeroverse. Saying "RobTop" out loud causes a burnt chicken to fall from the sky. Saying "RubRub" out loud, on the other hand, causes a bomb that's disguised as a chicken to appear behind you and explode. This doesn't matter if the speaker is hostile or not. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral — The only reason he's interested in fixing the laws of physics is because it's his job. And he was the one responsible for the Demon Guardian's descent into madness by lying about how there would be chicken. *'Race:' Golden Cube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles in Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, literally. *'Occupation:' Reality Repairman — Fixing broken physics is the real life equivalent of fixing bugs. *'Residence:' The GDverse — Why yes, he is the developer of Geometry Dash after all. Adobe, the Toolmaster The Giver of Tools. The Creator who created the Olliverse. He was the one who invented tools, more specifically, the Cursors (explained below); tools capable of mild reality warping. It is rumored that the Cursors can be upgraded into more versatile weapons, such as Beta's Tool Box. Unlike other Creators, who can create objects out of nothing, Adobe has to use Paint.NET on his computer to create objects. His version of Paint.NET (Which is actually called Make3D.ADB) is special because he can also code the object to set it to do what it can do. The object then has to be retrieved from the Adobe Flash dimension, which is far away from his home, ???. In that case, how he created the Olliverse from nothing is still a mystery. Saying his name, Adobe, will do nothing. But saying his code name will give you a free cursor. Because the world can never have too many cursors. A side effect, however, is that you break the fourth wall upon doing so. :) *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Good — While Adobe likes to help others, he is not in an affiliation, except for the Creator Council. He also knows when is the right time to help or not. Otherwise, he does not partake in any war of some sort. *'Race:' Golden Pixel Stickman — A subspecies of the Pixel Stickmen, who themselves are subspecies of Stickmen. Golden Pixel Stickmen are very rare to find, as they are hiding from Gold Hunters, people who hunt for Golden Stickmen (normal and pixelated). *'Weapon of Choice:' Cursors — Its default form is a Pointer, which acts like a short spear that can attack very rapidly. It can transform into a Master Hand to do all sorts of things, an I-Beam to write on anything, and an Hourglass to manipulate time. **'Adobe's Cursor' has the tool of every digital art software. As such, he can use the shape tool, pencil tool, or select tool. Because of this, he can create minor weapons (but still cannot summon extremely powerful weapons or entities.) *'Occupation:' The Creator of Creation/The Toolmaker — Gave the mortals the tools that give them the powers of creation, such as the aforementioned Cursors. He can also invent unique tools if he wanted. *'Residence:' 7-ɘƨɿɘvinU, The Olliverse — A universe populated by a wide variety of humanoids, including Homo Sapiens ''and stickmen. 1 Core World, 13 Dimensions and 15 Realms. The core world is simply named as "The Overworld". **However, if you dig a bit deeper, Adobe's true home is in '???, the realm he calls '''Home, an unknown realm only he can enter. It has a house in it (and it's not a mansion, just a small, nice house) where he does all of his work, such as creating art and animating. **''(And no. Adobe Flash is not his home. It's a physical embodiment of his computer in his home.)'' Reveyar, the Enforcer The Colonel of Defense. A minor creator whom looks similar to Ivaris, Reveyar (also known as "Rev") is one of the strongest beings known to the multiverse. He isn't like most of the creators, he doesn't create universes and rarely creates entities — at least after a certain incident. Instead, his job is to keep the universes in line, be it by simply pushing threats back in line, or, if mandated by the council, complete extermination. He is also the current mentor of Master Eraqus, and is teaching him with the hope of him becoming a great enforcer. Whilst to the outside world, Reveyar is seemingly like a golem with instructions, he has pent up anger at himself, and feels like a fool for creating one of the most dangerous Anti-Creators known to the council — The Incareon. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. Can be a bit too lawful for his own good. *'Race:' Voor *'Weapon of Choice:' Reveyar doesn't pick favorites, he picks what is right for the job. *'Occupation:' The Enforcer — He is there to make sure the multiverse stays in line. This isn't a job he can give up on, either. He tried once. *'Residence:' The Armory — A pocket dimension filled with weaponry. Also secretly contains a meditation chamber for Reveyar to reflect on the past. Master Eraqus The Guardian of Light. Formerly the master of three Keyblade wielders who fell at the hands of Xehanort, Eraqus had met his end at the hands of Terra, thanks to Xehanort. How he became a Creator is unknown, but Master of Masters, Ivaris and another Creator may have had something to do with it, maybe.... Now, Master Eraqus works under the orders of the higher-ups, with his job explained below. However, compared to when he was alive as a non-creator, Eraqus is somewhat more peaceful and not as harsh. Finding out that despite him proving to be changed and The Master's and Ivaris' disapproval of the action, it seems that Denizen had assigned Eraqus to be mentored by Reveyar. Even though his job sounds like an enforcer, Eraqus doesn't like to see himself as one, as it would remind him of his tragic past. Contrasted with what was said below, about encountering a primitive or an intelligent being whose heart is dark, if the entity still has some light in them, Eraqus would try to talk to said entity and try to get the light within them to strengthen, instead of attacking immediately. Heck, even to the intelligent being, if there's so much a sliver of light within, Eraqus would use his light powers to vanquish the darkness within. What happens when someone calls his name also varies greatly as Master's. If the speaker is on good terms with Eraqus, nothing would really happen. (WIP) *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Formerly Lawful Evil. "LET THE DARKNESS DIE" - Eraqus, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Now, Eraqus was never evil, but due to him being blinded by the light, he seemed to have a view of order without mercy, towards any dark beings and/or others who are deemed to exist no more. He was basically the embodiment of the Knight Templar trope. His current Allignment is Lawful Good. As a matter of fact, he's now leaning more into Neutral Good. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Even though Sora most likely has it now, his Keyblade he's seen holding in the pic can and will be back in his possession. *'Occupation:' The Light Guardian - his role was pretty much the same as it was before, protect the light from the darkness. Now, his role is a little more specific: He must try to maintain the light in the universe, within the worlds and within each and every single being, including the Creators themselves! He would be of great help to prevent other Creators from following in the footsteps of Brine and Yharim. When he senses a dark force in a world, he goes to that world and vanquishes, or at least tries to get rid of, the dark force. However, that's if the dark force is a primitive being like Heartless or possibly any Mook or minion that Grimm sends out (if he does that) or it's an intelligent being whose heart is too deep in darkness. *'Residence:' Unknown Iota, the Regulator The Minister of Justice. *'Gender:' Female (somehow) *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order, for a more just world. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere — Just like Denizen; oversized, sentient atoms that existed since the beginning of time. *'Weapon of Choice:' God Slayer Axes — Powerful axes utilized by Iota in order to execute lesser gods (above mortals, but below Anti-Creators and the Creators), depowering them in process. When used in the Hall of Judgement, it'll instantly deprive a lesser god's status as a god. They can be handed to mortals in case if Iota can't deal with the evil lesser gods herself, but if a God Slayer Axe falls in the wrong hands, Iota will make sure to quickly dispose of the offender. *'Occupation:' Chief Judge of the Lesser Gods — The lesser gods are the guardians of individual planets or even galaxies, but despite their vast scale of influence, they are still subservient to the Creators themselves, and it is Iota's job to keep them under control; by making sure that by learning about her existence, they shouldn't become corrupt or else when they reincarnate, they will never live their godly lives ever again (even if by reincarnating, they'd not remember about their past lives). *'Residence:' The Hall of Judgement — There are multiple copies of this vast, golden hall. This is where the gods below the Creators (usually of individual planets, galaxies, or small dimensions) are under judgement by other Primordial Spheres, who are already very powerful on their own, capable of subduing even the Celestial Dragons themselves (which are powerful humanoid dragons that colonized the Multiverse, and where Brine, Yharim, Aether, Eterna, Anima, and Libra's species all derived from). The lesser gods are sent to this place upon death, where they'll decide if they are worthy of keeping their god status upon reincarnation or not. XP8, the Divinity of Reincarnation (XXPhoenix888) The Avian of Rebirth. One of the youngest creators, at an age of just 25. XP8 is a short form of xXPhoenix888, which is the user's IGN. XP8 is a humanoid phoenix which is the creator of Phoenix. Treating and raising up Phoenix to be one of the most versatile and dexterous fighters of the Multiverse. However, he was unfortunately captured and sent to the planet Carcerem by Fulgur, an anti-Creator. That happened when Phoenix was only 8, meaning that XP8 and Phoenix have not made contact for up to 6 YEARS. He recovers anyone who dies in an extremely quick timing, as he feels that keeping dead entities in LIMBOv2 for too long is just teasing them of their new life. It is said that if all of the 66 Anti-Creators are dealt with by sealing them away or slaying them, then they'll reincarnate into powerful, good-aligned entities via XP8's power. XP8 is also able to telepathically connect and transfer power to Phoenix, as Phoenix said while attacking Fulgur, "Its because I have the power of my Creator within me." One thing that XP8 defies as a creator is his unusually young age of just 25, while other creators are up to billions or trillions of years old. However, it has been explained that XP8 is a reincarnation of Promethus, a creator who had died long ago. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Phoenix — Fire birds associated with rebirth. In XP8's case, he is a blue phoenix who can take on a humanoid form. However, he looks and acts like a teenager or a young adult. *'Weapon of Choice:' Blade of Infinity/The Katana of Eternity — This blade allows XP8 to do literally anything. Anyone struck by the blade while being reborn is instantly converted to the good side. *'Occupation:' Divinity of Reincarnation — His job is to convert everyone from the bad, evil side to the good, well-aligned side as soon as possible. When anyone dies, XP8 will convert them into good entities, regardless of their degree of evil in their previous life. This however does not determine how well-aligned they are (In a nutshell, if two evil people, one worse than the other, die and are recovered by XP8, they will have equal amounts of "good" in them when they are reincarnated by XP8.) *'Residence:' Empyrean — The seventh and the highest part of Heaven, being the opposite of the Tartarus layer of Hell. This place is the origin of the aptly-named Empyrean Dragons (with the exception of Anima). Deceased mortals and lesser gods, after disappearing from Limbo or LIMBOv2, will have to journey their way through the seven spheres of Heaven. Once they reach the top of the Empyrean layer, they'll reincarnate into a much more powerful version of themselves. Such effects only last for 4 hours and the person will revert to their normal, original self. (i.e before they died) Prometheus, Ignitor of the First Flame The Titan of Wisdom. Prometheus was the one who gave sapience and wisdom to organic life, by giving each sapient species a "First Flame", which is a special flame that doesn't spread to other places or hurt organisms. By staying around the First Flame for enough time, the organisms will become capable of complex thinking. Those who didn't stay around the First Flame would stay as non-sapient species. However, back then, the Creators have a strong distrust against the mortals; all of a sudden, every single mortal rebelled against the Creators for unknown reasons, forcing them to begin the First Cataclysm, resulting in a massive infighting within the Creator Council, which Brine and Yharim were still members of. Some Creators decided to side with the Cataclysm Machine, while some Creators decided to side against it. The Cataclysm Machine eventually destroyed the entire multiverse once, and restored it, now devoid of sapient life. So when Prometheus gave the mortals sapience for the second time, most of the Creators became paranoid, and strongly opposed his decision because they didn't want the Second Cataclysm to happen, and they didn't want the death of another Creator to happen again. The punishment against Prometheus, which was issued by Denizen, wasn't supposed to be that severe. But Reveyar made it severe. Already angry at himself for creating the Incareon; having another problem to deal with had pushed him over the edge. He brutally executed Prometheus by subjecting him to a slow death. Ivaris, Elodian, Aether, Eterna, and the Master of Masters were appalled, for they are the only ones who realize the truth way before his execution. In a cruel twist of irony, the Creators themselves were responsible for the second death of their colleague because of their paranoia of it actually happening. Alas, the rest of the Creators didn't realize that Brine and Yharim were the real masterminds behind the First Cataclysm until it was too late. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Hominid Titan — A colossus who greatly resembles a bald human; in fact, the humans descended from them. Their skin is grey, their eyes are entirely white without pupils, and they lack any form of fur. *'Weapon of Choice:' First Flames — Should the mortals ever oppose the Creators, Prometheus would cause the First Flames to become incredibly harmful, to the point of incinerating entire planets. In addition, they would lose their minds when they are exposed to them for a long time. He can also shoot harmful First Flames from his palms. *'Occupation:' Bringer of Wisdom — Ivaris is the one who created organisms, and Prometheus is the one who gave them sapience. Ivaris didn't do it because she was too afraid about the paranoia of other Creators back then, so Prometheus decided to do her a favor. *'Residence:' Unlike other Creators, Prometheus didn't have a permanent residence. Instead, he wandered from place to place like Rahn-shee and Abraxas. Libra, the Keeper of Balance The Mercurial Keeper. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism. Her job is to balance good and evil throughout the universe, even if it means occasionally employing or siding with villains. *'Race:' Darklight Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who personify a perfect balance between opposing forces; their very essence is made from a powerful clash between holy and unholy powers, creating a Darklight Heart that will quickly absorb all light and darkness around it, eventually forming the body of a dragon. *'Weapon of Choice:' Railgun — A weapon that uses pressure of magnetic fields instead of an explosive chemical reaction to propel a projectile. Libra's railgun can load anything into it, and shoot it at the speed of light or even faster. Her preferred ammunition are darklight bombs, which will explode into a chaotic explosion that distorts gravity, being a combination of both a black hole (pull) and a white hole (push). *'Occupation:' Keeper of Balance — Libra's job is to ensure the balance between good and evil. When the evil forces get too powerful, Libra will side with good. However, when the good forces dominate the multiverse, she'll employ villains who aren't affiliated with Brine or Yharim, in order to ensure that evil still exists. Thus, her morality is complicated. *'Residence:' Equilibrium — A dimension mostly resided by entities made of opposite forces, such as fish that live in a burning sea, or angel/demon hybrids living in a "holydemonic" afterlife. Joe, the Janitor / Abraxas, Lord of a Thousand Masks Joe= |-|Abraxas= The Almighty Janitor. The Shapeshifter. While the other Creators are focused on major tasks such as being the literal father of science, shaping entire planets in an instant, or adjusting events in order to prevent them from going wrong. Joe, on the other hand, decided to handle tasks so minor that others didn't even bother to do, such as mass-printing documents to make deals with corporations run by mortals and/or lesser gods, spending the rest of his day making homework for students around the multiverse to do, or making the Red Dragon's bed. Thus, he decided to take the form of an average human with an average name (but without a surname), so if the mortals see him around, they wouldn't mind him. In front of children, he often takes the form of "Dr. Wondertainment". When a villain is wreaking havoc without heroes around, he often takes the form of a superhero named "Superlative Gentleman" and fights the villain. (Although the superhero form has never actually appeared since he fully expected Boraus to laugh at his verbose hero name, and he did). He doesn't like it when someone asks him about his surname, since he has none. And he doesn't like it when the Anti-Creators or fellow Creators call him "Joe"—In that case, he prefers to be called "Abraxas", which is the name of his strongest form. And he doesn't like it either when they call his Abraxas form as "Devil Joe" (which is what the form basically is). This form is rumored to be one of the only two things to be able to force Brine to transform into Alexis, which in turn, causes his fellow Creators, especially Boraus, to theorize that this is the reason why he prefers this form when appearing in front of his fellow Creators, which is yet another thing that Joe dislikes. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Good — Whatever mess is left behind, Joe is there to clean it up. It doesn't matter who made the mess. *'Race:' Human (True race: Demon) *'Weapon of Choice:' His trusty Mop — It doubles as a defensive tool to tell anyone who gets too close to him to back off! (True weapon of choice: Spears and Tridents — Abraxas likes the fact that he could use these weapons as melee or even throw or launch them as throwing/ranged. In addition, they can also fire non-physical projectiles as magic). *'Occupation:' Janitor — He cleans up what others left behind. More specifically, he specializes in things so minor that the other Creators wouldn't even bother doing. *'Residence:' None. He just wanders from place to place, cleaning up the messes. **Despite this, he pretends to have an actual residence: An average house/office for his standard form, Joe. The headquarters of Doctor Wondertainment Corporation for, well, his Dr. Wondertainment alter-ego. Or, in case of his Devil Joe Abraxas form, the Dimension of Doom, which is actually an animated wallpaper of Hell pasted on the walls of his average house. Boraus, the Silent One The Origin of Antimatter. The Isolationist Incarnation of Sloth. The Ultimate Troll. A minor creator who rarely ever communicates with the other creators. His job is to maintain the Antiverse, which is, in three words, hard to describe. He usually takes little to no interest in the rulings of other creators, but knows when not to overstep his bounds. He's silent — rather than talking, he projects his ideas in sign language. Why is he silent? Because he has no mouth. Or nose. Or ears. And he's missing an eye. Due to his inactivity, Boraus used to be placed at the lowest spot in the Creator Hierarchy below Yharim, but was moved above both Brine and Yharim after they rebelled. Boraus is an ancient creator — he has been around for as many multiverses as Yharim, and in each multiverse, he just created another antiverse. By the way, his first name is Auroa. Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localised entirely in your kitchen? Saying his name out loud will cause the affected mortal to be perpetually mute and deaf. Saying it in Sign Language will cause the affected mortal to swap from Matter to Anti-matter or vice-versa. Prepare to explode! *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral Chaotic Neutral — He used to know when to not overstep his bounds. Now he does it regularly. It's kinda annoying everyone. *'Race:' Gesturan *'Weapon of Choice:' Wolverine Claws — Claws that are attached to one's hands and used for melee combat. Do not underestimate a mute Creator. They aren't displayed in this picture, but trust me when I say that they are dangerous. *'Occupation:' Antiverse Maintainer — Instead of dealing with multiversal threats such as Brine, he prefers to isolate himself from other creators and fix the chaos inside the Antiverse. *'Residence:' The Antiworld — The first world ever created in the Antiverse, which is, again, hard to describe. 'A typical conversation between Denizen and Boraus' * "BORAUS, GET TO WORK!!!" * "Why?" * "It's your '''JOB'. Now work on another universe for once."'' * "Dun feel like it." * "All this time, you've just been sitting there, doing nothing at all whilst forcing us to do the rest of the work!" * "Nah." * "Hell, even YHARIM is more productive than you! He spreads 'memes' across the multiverse, but you just do... this... sitting around a universe that even Robert can't touch and occasionally making a planet!" * "It's something." * "It's a waste of time, Boraus. No-one knows how powerful you could be if you just started working on another universe." * "Not interested." Brine, the Red Dragon (TimewornKaiju) The Ultimate Evil. The Lord of Destruction. A fallen creator and the Creator Council's worst enemy to date. He has cooked up countless plans to destroy the Multiverse throughout millennia, and will not stop until he successfully do so. His reason for destroying the Multiverse is because "so he could witness the greatest explosion ever." Saying his real name out loud cause the victim to be corrupted by the Red Dragon himself. This curse is known as the "Speak of the Devil". The corruption caused by the Speak of the Devil is nearly irreversible, and requires the involvement of another Creator to cure the corruption. He was one of the original 21 creators, and is tied with them as the first entities to exist... *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Destruction Dragon — A very powerful subspecies of the Celestial Dragons originating from Tartarus, the lowest layer of Hell. They are entirely made from energy of destruction, and can shapeshift into any form they want, be it an immense dragon, a humanoid being, or even an entire red-colored ocean that disintegrates everything it comes in contact with. They are generally considered as the most evil subspecies, since every member of this race delights in destruction and evil with zero remorse. **And since all of them acknowledge their evil nature, when another entity manages to somehow befriend them despite their evilness, the dragon's soft side shows: Deep inside, they always wanted a friend to assist them in their evil acts, and since the one who befriended them is now their only friend, they want said entity to be more than just their only friend. And such, they'll proceed to shift into the opposite gender of their friend, and starts to engage in deeper relations with them. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords, Gauntlets, Cannons, etc. — He likes using overpowered weapons against... a Magikarp? Seriously? *'Occupation:' The Destructor — The opposite of Creators, his job is to destroy things, when he's supposed to create them. He's not even an "Anti-Creator", which is a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators and weren't a Creator to start with. The Anti-Creators are weaker than the Creators and aren't nigh-invincible, but still very powerful. Brine, on the other hand, was born through Chaos alongside his fellow Creators, including Denizen. *'Residence:' Tartarus — Referred by Brine as simply "pocket dimension" or "TK Dimension". In Story Arc, Tartarus is the secret tenth Circle of Hell (the first being Limbo and LIMBOv2, where dead entities are sent), where the most powerful and dangerous entities are sealed away with no way and zero chance of escaping, waiting to be reincarnated. The only entities known to escape this place are the Anti-Creators and the Creators themselves. Yharim, the Blue Dragon (Sweg Dragon) The Tyrant of Control. The Lord of Power. The Embodiment of Space. The Scholar of Memes. Another fallen creator, and Brine's partner-in-crime and best friend. He was originally Brine's arch-nemesis until Brine bested him in combat once in Random Forum Fight, and then Yharim instantly became Brine's trustworthy ally afterwards. His real intentions are currently unknown, but he is currently part of Brine's evil plan. However, despite his unknown intentions, he likes setting up a big fight and seeing people teaming up against a powerful villain. Oh, and he's the one who created the concept of memes in the Story Arc Multiverse in the first place. Unlike Brine, saying his real name out loud won't cause the offending mortal to be corrupted by the Blue Dragon, but instead replace the victim's memories with all the memes across the Multiverse and turn their blood into MLG Formula. ...well, that was really hard to take seriously compared to the Red Dragon's corruption. Saying "Siggykins", on the other hand, spawns a Great Leviathan (who assumes the form of whatever attacked it) right next to the affected mortal, ready to consume their soul. This doesn't matter if they're hostile or subservient to the Blue Dragon. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. Brine destroys, Yharim controls. His goal is to make mortal life unfairly punishing so his friend, Brine, can enjoy the suffering they've worked together to cause. (Formerly Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism). *'Race:' Cosmic Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons came from the farthest corners of the universe. They are glowing blue dragons that have unimaginable power and are very few in their numbers, their older kin having been slain by a team of the inferior races or being chased out to the farthest depths. Possessing the powers to manipulate space, they have evolved to become all-powerful and should only be messed with if you have a death wish. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords, Prisms, Lasers, etc. — Awesome dragons need awesome weapons, that's why. *'Occupation:' The Memelord — The Creator Council, especially Elodian, dislikes him for creating memes all the time instead of doing productive things like Elodian's changing of events and Ivaris' protection of life across the multiverse. The relations only got a lot worse once Yharim betrayed the Creator Council by allying with Brine. *'Residence:' Draconium Universe — Yharim's true form is an entire universe, so he has complete control over everything inside it. His dragon form is only a physical manifestation of his. THORIUM, the Operator of Apocalypse T'''he '''H'einous 'O'men of 'R'agnarök 'I'nside the 'U'ltimate 'M'achine'' Created by Yharim to be greater than the rest, THORIUM is the AI of The Cataclysm Machine, and arguably as powerful as Denizen and Elodian combined. It seeks no purpose, it just does what it is told, although it is, at least to some strange and immeasurable degree, sentient. Because of the fact that it is an AI, saying its full name out loud doesn't do anything... Except maybe induce the wrath of the machine. But who knows? *'''Gender: Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. *'Race:' Artificial Intelligence *'Weapon of Choice:' Turrets and Robots — Why yes, it is an AI after all. *'Occupation:' Operating System of the Cataclysm Machine — Its first job, given by its masters; Brine and Yharim, is to operate the Cataclysm Machine. See below. *'Residence:' The Cataclysm Machine — A jupiter-sized sphere. Once the three Cataclysmic Keys are inserted, the Machine will be activated and starts the process of Multiversal Annihilation. Rahn-shee, the Wandering Goddess The Molder of Details. The Wandering Goddess. The deceased creator whose essence is in THORIUM. This mysterious creator was one of the original 21 creators, born through chaos like the rest of them. She was originally lost in the emptiness around her, but eventually learned of her powers and began to use them to mold the Universes within the Multiverse of the time. However, she continuously struggled with finding her true purpose. She wondered where she came from, what purpose she had, and if something else had created her fellow creators. Eventually, she began to become distant from the other creators, before eventually leaving their ranks to find her true purpose by integrating herself into the Bahran society. When the rebellion was invoked, she was the first to notice, and attempted to stop them from continuing their quest by telling them the truth about herself, a move which lead to her death. Her essence was captured by Yharim and stored in his pocket dimension as a sign of victory over the creators, before being repurposed into the power behind THORIUM. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good/Neutral — Before her death, she was more interested in finding her purpose than assisting the other creators. *'Race:' Bahran (Extinct—destroyed with the multiverse) *'Weapon of Choice:' The Great Equalizer — A machine of balance attached to an otherwise regular sword. *'Occupation:' Universe Molder — Assisted in creating universes by defining their features. With her death, that job was passed onto Notch. *'Residence:' As essence inside THORIUM. Once THORIUM is destroyed, only then will her essence be able to reincarnate into a new creator. Even then, she had no residence, for she was a wanderer before she met her terrible fate. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters